The most usual method of providing a "stone-washed" look (localized abrasion of the colour) in dyed fabrics, in particular cellulose-containing fabrics, is by washing cellulose-containing fabrics or clothing made from such fabrics in the presence of pumice stones to provide the desired localized lightening of the colour of the fabric. Using pumice for this purpose has the disadvantage that pumice particles have to be washed from the fabric or clothing subsequently to treatment, and that the pumice stones and particles cause a significant wear of the machines used in the process. Also, handling large amounts of stones may be a problem.
Other approaches to providing a "stone-washed"appearance to fabrics have therefore been suggested. For instance, enzymes, in particular cellulytic enzymes, have been suggested for this purpose, either alone (4,832,864 or together with a smaller amount of pumice than required in the traditional process.